


The Gin-cident

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Winter Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Cocoon





	The Gin-cident

“Louis. C’mon, you have to get up. We’re going to be late.” 

A low groan of misery meets Harry’s ears as he turns to face the bed.

“Maybe this will teach you not to drink Niall’s homemade gin.”

Another groan, no movement.

“C’mon baby, time to leave the cocoon and become the beautiful butterfly you were meant to be.”

Louis’ disheveled head rises slowly from the depths of the blankets, and Harry can’t help but smile at the mutinous expression on his face.

Finally Louis speaks. “Did I ask you to marry me last night?

Harry nods. “I said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, meant only to entertain. Please don’t break the 4th wall or post anywhere else! 
> 
> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be found here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I would love it if you left a kudos or a comment, they all make my day brighter and inspire me to write more!


End file.
